Love vs Hate
by xxxAikaKazumixxx
Summary: Because of an event during eight grade, Miku despised Len. But what happens when everything was just a complete misunderstanding? Can love overpower hate or will hate overpower love? Let's find out!


**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Vocaloid characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

It was already 6:30 in the morning and a certain tealette was still sleeping peacefully on her bed. Suddenly, her alarm clock rang which startled her. She lazily got out of bed and started preparing for school. After preparing, she grabbed her bag and was about to leave when someone suddenly called out to her. She turned around and was shocked to see her dad.

"Dad! I thought you'll be coming home at 8 in the morning. It's only 7:15 right now", she told her father.

"Well..I got off work early. Anyway, have you eaten breakfast?",her father asked.

"Not yet, Dad. And I'm not hungry. Besides, I don't have time left to eat anyway", she told her father.

"Okay then but you have to eat in school, okay? I don't want you getting sick", her father told her.

"K..dad! See you later!", she shouted before running outside the house.

"See you later! And be careful!", her father shouted back.

When she arrived at the school, she immediately noticed her friends.

"Hey! You guys!", she called out to her friends. They turned to her and greeted back. "Hey, Miku!"

Miku ran to her friends who were talking about something.

"Hey..what are you guys talking about?", she asked them.

"Oh..right! I believe you haven't heard the news yet..", one of her friends answered her.

"What news?", she asked.

"We have a transfer student today!", another one of her friends shouted out.

"Well..there's nothing surprising about that. We have transfer students everyday", Miku told her friends, looking absolutely uninterested.

"This one's different Miku! Since this morning, everyone in school has been talking about him and all the girls couldn't wait to meet him", her friends told her, excitement evident in their faces.

"Huh? But why?", she asked them curiously.

"Rumors say that the transfer student is a boy and he's actually really, really...cool and hot", one of her friends told her in a whisper-like manner.

"Che! They're just exaggerating", she told her friends.

Right after she said that, she and her friends suddenly heard a group of girls squealing.

"Oh! Must be the transfer student! Come on..let's go! We definitely have to see what he looks like", her friends told her.

"No way! I have no interest in those kinds of things", she told them. Her friends just giggled, "All right then..suit yourself" And with that, they ran to the place where the squealing girls were and made their way through.

Meanwhile, Miku just went to her room and sat in her seat. She took out her iPod and listened to music. No one was in the classroom so she was totally at peace right now. After a few minutes, she grew bored so she took a nap.

She was napping peacefully when someone suddenly pinched her cheeks. She groaned and lazily opened her eyes.

"Hey Miku" Her friend was still pinching her cheeks.

"What?", Miku asked in an irritated voice.

"The teacher's here. He's gonna introduce the new student", her friend told her.

Miku sat up and wiped her eyes. She took her iPod and hid it in her pocket. After that, she turned her attention to the teacher.

"Everyone..we have a new student today!", the teacher told the class cheerfully. Then, he turned to look at the closed door. "Come in, Kagamine-kun and introduce yourself"

The door opened and a tall, lean, young man came in. The young man had blonde hair and cerulean eyes. And just as the rumors say, he's extremely handsome.

"Hello, everyone. I'm Kagamine Len. I'm sixteen years old. Please take care of me from now on", he introduced himself.

The girls in class blushed furiously, except Miku who was just staring at him with her eyes and mouth wide open. Then, she suddenly stood up and slammed her hands on the table. Then, she pointed a finger at Len.

"You?!", she shouted with an expression clearly saying that she can't believe it's him.

"Oh..Miku? I didn't know you're in this school too", he told her with absolutely no expression on his face.

"Oh? You too know each other? That's good then! Hatsune-chan, I'll be assigning you to be Kagamine-kun's seatmate,partner and guide since you already know each other", the teacher told Miku happily.

Miku, on the other hand, stayed frozen on the spot. 'This can't be happening to me. Why him?!', she thought.

"Okay then. Everyone..we will now start the lesson", the teacher told the class.

It took Miku a few more seconds to finally regain her composure. When she did, she sat down gracefully and quietly. And so, class went on until the bell finally rang, signalling lunch time. The minute the bell rang, Miku immediately hopped out of her seat, grabbed her friends, and dragged them to the cafeteria.

"Hey Miku? What's wrong?", one of her friends, Rin, asked her.

"Uhh..I just don't want to stay in the classroom", Miku told them.

"But wait..aren't you supposed to tour Kagamine-kun around the school right now?", Luka,her other friend, asked her.

"I don't want to! That guy..I hate him. He's so irritating", Miku told them while clenching her teeth and fist.

"But why? He looks like a good guy!", Rin told her.

"A g-good guy? You don't know him..he's an insensitive, arrogant, cruel jerk", Miku told them.

Her friends looked at each other, confused. Then they turned their attention to Miku again. "Hey..did something happen between you two before?", her friends asked.

Miku flinched. She remembered _that _time again.

"Hey..you're hiding something. Come on. Just tell us. It'll be our secret", her friends kept on urging her to tell them.

After a while, Miku finally gave in to her friends persuasion. "Fine. I'll tell you what happened on that day"

*_flashback*_

_Miku was only and eight grader at the time. She was in her algebra class that time and she was sitting next to her friends. A boy, about the same age as her, transferred to their class two weeks ago. He was tall, and lean. His name was Kagamine Len. _

_Len got along with everyone pretty quickly and before long, he was already loved by everyone in the class. Everyone loved him much more than Miku who was actually the class' little princess. He and Miku rivaled in both looks, talents, and intelligence. But even though it's like that, they were actually close friends. _

_A few more months passed and Miku started developing feelings towards Len. Her friends noticed her feelings for Len while Len stayed completely oblivious about day, Miku's friends was playing around in class. It was free time so they're practically allowed to do anything they want. Miku's friends took this chance to ask Len a very, very important question._

_"Hey, Len-kun. Do you like Miku-chan?", they asked him straight forwardly._

_"Heck no! I don't like her. She's not even the least bit cute", he told them with a stoic expression._

_And so..little Miku's heart was wounded badly. From then on, she hated him. She never talked to him again. And she and Len really did become like real rivals. They always tried to outdo one another. Because of their hard work, the both of them graduated middles school as valedictorians. However, Miku's hate for him didn't end there. She carried on the hate she has for him up to this day._

_*end of flashback*_

Her friends stared at her for a few more seconds. Then, they snapped from their trance.

"Oh my god! I didn't know he was that mean! How cruel", Rin shouted out.

"And how dare he break Miku's heart. I'm gonna make him pay", Luka hissed.

"I know! I wanna break his neck right now!", Rin told Luka.

Miku giggled, "Guys..violence is not allowed in school", Miku told her friends.

"But-", Rin and Luka was going to protest but they were cut off by Miku.

"Guys..let's just ignore him,k?, Miku asked them.

"Fine", her friends answered.

From then on, the three of them ignored Len completely. However, one day, Rin and Luka discovered the truth about that time. When Len asked them the reason why Miku was avoiding him, the two friends accidentally blurted out the accident from that time. Then, Len told them that at that time he was so embarrassed that he suddenly blurted out all those lies and the truth was that he actually loved her.

"You...you should've have told her that sooner. Now, she thinks you hate her!", Rin shouted at Len.

Then, the both of them pushed Len out of the classroom. "Go! Find her! Tell her what you truly feel before it's too late and she starts hating you forever", they told him.

Len stared at them for a long time, then he smiled "Thank you",he told them.

The two girls blushed at the sight of Len's smiling face. ' Miku's so lucky!', the both of them thought.

Meanwhile, Len started looking for Miku. He passed by the garden and ther he saw Miku sitting at the foot of the largest and tallest tree. Then. he walked over to her.

When Miku noticed him, she immediately stood up and was about to leave when Len suddenly held his wrist. She slapped Len's hand away from her and glared at him. Len didn't give up. He knew she would leave him so he immediately thought of something to stop her. He suddenly kissed her passionately and pushed her against the tree's trunk. He held his wrist tightly in one hand and he had his other hand resting just beside her head.

After the kiss, Miku just stared at him, "Y-You.."

"I..about that time in middle school..everything I said about that time was..all..lies. I always thought you were cute and it's true that I actually liked you", he told her.

"You..you said 'liked' which means that it was in the past", she told him.

Len frowned then he kissed her again. When their lips parted, he spoke again.

"The feelings I had at that time...never changed. Not even a bit", he told her.

Miku blushed furiously.

"So will you please go out with me?", he asked her.

Mikan lowered her head. "Are you an idiot?", she asked him coldly.

"Eh?" was Len's only reaction. 'Could it be she still doesn't believe me?', he thought to himself.

Then, Miku suddenly raised her head revealing her rosy pink cheeks. "Of course I would love to go out with you, idiot!", she told him while smiling.

Len's face brightened up and his cheeks turned red. Then, he suddenly realized something. "Hey! You called me 'idiot' twice!", he told her.

Miku just laughed. "Well, you _are _an idiot", she told him.

"Why you!", Len chased after Miku who was now running while laughing.

The two of them were so happy together.

In the end, love defeated hate.

**-The End-**

* * *

**Sorry if I messed up on the grammar _ . Anyway, hoped you enjoyed this one shot. **


End file.
